Tres Guerrros en Equestria
by NewSilverWolf94
Summary: Esta historia cuenta las aventuras de tres amigos que tras morir en el fin del mundo causado por un evento raro, van a parar a Equestria, donde pelearan con bestias extrañas mantenerse vivos.


**Capitulo uno: Llegada inesperada.**

Diego Salazar es un adolecente de 16 años que vive en una ciudad de quien sabe dónde queda, porque esta jodidamente lejos y a la cual no le sé el nombre, además de ser tan delgado como un fideo y ser un vicioso de los videojuegos, se la pasa jugando horas y horas al battlefield y al call of duty en partidas multijugador, también es de reconocer que tiene ciertos conocimientos del manga/anime y del mundo de los comics. O sea, este jodido pendejo es un maldito antisocial que no sale de casa (al menos que no sea para reabastecerse de elementos clave para mantener su vicio).

Bue el punto es que esta tipo estaba disfrutando (como de costumbre) de una partida del battlefield 4, todo iba bien hasta que ganaron, en las estadísticas él era el que las encabezaba a todas por un gran margen muy difícil de superar.

-A ver como les quedo el ojo-

NicoDragon:- eres un maldito gordo antisocial, sal a la calle de una vez-

ElQueLaTieneAsi:- déjanos divertirnos de una vez-

Federex11:- eres un maldito campero me diste tres veces seguidas en la cabeza-

GuerreroDeErasPasadas:- que alguien lo saque por favor-

SusanitaTieneUnRaton:- puuuutooooooo-

-oh por el amor de dios que les pasa ¿qué acaso no se la bancan o qué?-

ElQueLaTieneAsi:- oigan empecemos otra partida, pero si se mete este sáquenlo inmediatamente-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? A bue, que se jodan, eso les pasa por ser unos noobs no me vengan a llorar si me necesitan después para eliminar los tanque enemigos-

Después de esa discusión apago la PC y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich de ternera y queso con tomate y lechuga, se paseo por un rato por la casa dado a que sus padres se fueron a hacer las compras. Al rato le vino a la cabeza la duda existencial sobre salir a la calle, la verdad para él era que ya había pasado cerca de tres mese que no salía, así que pensó que ya sería hora de cambiar un poco la rutina. Se fue a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, busco su celular y les puso los auriculares, para escuchar una lista de temas de Skillet que tenia, agarró las llaves y salió de una vez por cuenta propia a la calle.

Se encontraba paseándose por el centro de la ciudad viendo que es lo que había en las vitrinas, si había algo nuevo o no, después sintió que lo estaban llamando, miro para todos lados y se topo con alguien al que él nunca esperaba encontrarse otra vez.

-¿Diego? no lo puedo creer que estés aquí afuera en vez de estar encerrado, amigo ¿Cómo andas? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí-

-hola Raúl, yo también te extrañaba- contesto con sarcasmo.

De todas las personas que él conocía, no quería toparse con Raúl, ya que, aparte de ser el único que le rompía la madre en los videojuegos de pelea estilo Mortal Combat o Street Fighter, sufría de doble personalidad una era demasiada hiperactiva e inocente y la otra era demasiada seria, extremadamente lista, y a veces sádica, pero tan sádica que hasta el mismo Hitler se babearía por las cosas que podía hacer. En fin este par de tontos se decidieron por ir a sentarse en una de las plazas de por ahí mientras se ponían a conversar y compartir intereses, todo iba bien hasta que un grupo de pendejos que se creían de lo más grande a molestarlos.

-Miren a quien tenemos al Teniente superior Salazar y al engendro del abismo Bolívar **(por las dudas, ese es el apellido de Raúl)**-

-Esteban creí que te aviamos dicho que no nos jodieras la existencia-

-Es que me encanta molestar a los cerebros de la escuela- mientras decía esto hizo un par de señas con la mano mientras diego asentía con la cabeza

-Hoye Raúl. ¿Porqué no te vas a jugar en los columpios o toboganes de por allá?- mientras señalaba los dichosos juegos.

-Okey- mientras dando un mortal imposible de imitar se lanza hacia los juegos

-Y ustedes Seis vayan al bar de John y pida lo que quieran, esta va por mi cuenta, necesito hablar con este-

-Como usted lo ordene señor- estos le hicieron caso y se fueron.

Apenas quedaron solos este se sentó libremente junto a diego para hablar libremente con él, no querían que supieran que los tres eran amigos, pero esta vez iban por algo serio, o al menos eso parece.

-bien ¿de qué quieres hablar esta vez?-

-es la primera vez que veo qué sales por cuenta propia- en tono sarcástico

-solo a eso has venido-

-no, quería preguntarte si me prestas a Raúl para una pelea entre pandillas-

-Ja, solo intenta sacar y convencer a esa personalidad que lo haga-

-no seas así, además solo necesito la parte alegre no más. ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando nos enviaron al campamento militar ese a los tres?-

-Si, compadezco del pobre instructor- le respondió mientras recordaba ese día –creo que a partir de ese día dejo de ser el mismo-.

-cierto-

-de todas formas dudo que fuera a aceptar ¿entiendes?-

-Sí, si ya lo entiendo-

-Hey miren chicos, fuegos artificiales- dijo Raúl mientras se les acercaba a sus amigos.

Ambos extrañados miran al cielo, pero solo pudieron expresar un terror a lo que veían, no sabían que hacer excepto lo más lógico para todo ser humano cuando encuentra con la muerte segura. Y para no darle más rodeo les digo que lo que vieron era tremendos fragmentos de la luna que había explotado y se le acercaban peligrosamente a la tierra, para que toda vida existente fuera extinguida. Nuestros tres héroes empezaron a correr, más bien dicho dos de ellos ya que Raúl se lo estaban llevando a rastras mientras oían los gritos desesperados de la gente. Diego solo por un momento miro para atrás para ver uno de los pedazos, el más grande de todos caer sobre su ciudad

Por un momento Diego no sintió absolutamente nada, no ruido, no gente, no mundo, al parecer le había llegado su hora, pero después sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, ahora si dejo de sentir nada.

Pasaron las horas solo para que después se despertara en medio del bosque, se levanto apenas por el dolor provocado por la caída, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Arboles, arboles y mas arboles, se maldecía por no haber caído en un lugar con internet al menos. Empezó a examinarse el cuerpo buscando rastros de alguna herida, las cuales no habían, pero si noto algo, la ropa que llevaba era diferente a la traía antes, ahora llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros, una remera negra y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Se preguntaba por qué llevaba puesto eso, pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si ya terminaste de examinarte señorita, me podrías ayudar en este preciso momento- sintió una voz conocida

Inconscientemente miro para tras solo para ver a Esteban colgado de un árbol, lo más raro era que estaba enredado en un paracaídas. Espera ¡un paracaídas! ¿De dónde carajos saco ese paracaídas? Ya que, Diego se le acerco en su auxilio y lo ayudo a bajarse de ahí, con tan mala suerte que este cayo de cara al suelo. Ambos se pusieron a discutir el asunto de explorar la zona antes de irse a buscar ayuda por las dudas se encontrara un pueblo, aunque no paso mucho para que el que les faltaba se les apareciera de la nada.

Raúl les comento que al despertarse se dio que no estaba usando la ropa, es mas estaba usando un conjunto deportivo, lo mismo pasaba con Esteban, que él estaba usando pantalón de vestir, zapatos elegantes, una camisa gris oscura de magas largar las cuales se arremango hasta los codos y una corbata azul oscuro que se la aflojo porque le apretaba el cuello. Bue continuando con el relato de Raúl, el se encontraba recorriendo el bosque, después sintió ruido de civilización cerca de donde él se encontraba, siguió al ruido hasta encontrar un pueblo el cual le sorprendió cuando vio que estaba poblado por ponis. Apenas los otros dos escucharon esto último se largaron a reír de manera descontrolada, consideraban que la idea de haber acabado en un mundo completamente poblado por ponis era ridícula hasta el punto en que le dijeron que dejara las drogas.

Este al verse ridiculizado por sus amigos le hace la seña de que lo siguieran mientras se iba caminando, los otros sin más remedio le hicieron caso. Al rato llegaron al pueblo, pero estos se ocultaron en un grupo de arbustos cercanos, y observaron desde allí al pueblo con la boca abierta alta que sus mandíbulas tocaron suelo. Al frente de ellos literalmente se encontraba un pueblo lleno de ponis, solo que les llamo la atención de que algunos ponis llevaban armaduras, espadas, hachas, arcos y cualquier tipo de cosas del mismo estilo. Ellos se estaban preguntando a donde carajos se encontraban.

-oigan ¿chicos me puedo quedar con uno?- les pregunto sonriendo.

-No- les respondieron ambos inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque no sabemos con claridad que son esas cosas exactamente, mira, es ilógico que existan pequeños caballos de colores- contesto Diego.

-Además esos tienen armar y si las saben usar- continuo Esteban mientras les indicaba un poni que estaba practicando con una espada en una roca enorme la cual quedo partida en varias partes.

-¿y si buscamos uno chiquito y lo…?-

-la respuesta sigue siendo no- interrumpió Diego.

-bueno, yo les recomendaría que nos retiráramos antes de que…-

Esteban no pudo continuar, ya que un grupo de tres bestias antropomórficas aparecieron de la nada, tenían un cola como la de un cocodrilo, eran de color blanco a excepción de un extraño símbolo color gris que llevaban en el pecho y no tenían rosto solo boca con dientes afilados. Si bien ellos se podían ir tranquilamente por la simple razón de que todos los ponis de ahí son guerreros, pero por alguna razón los que se lanzaban a atacar a las criaturas estaban siendo devorados por estas. El horror los inundo una vez más a dos de ellos los cuales quisieron proponer la huida antes de que su amigo intentara hacer algo estúpido, lo cual ya era tarde cuando menos se dieron cuenta el ya se encontraba dándole una paliza a una de las criaturas llamando la atención de las otras dos. Esteban le pregunto a su amigo si debían ir a ayudarlo lo que el otro le contesto encogiendo los hombros en señal de "si no hay otra", tomaron sus posiciones y se largaron a correr contra las dos bestias restantes que ya se estaban preparando para atacar.

Cada uno embistió a una bestia, por un lado Esteban agarró do espadas que se encontraban en el suelo, eran unas cortas de aproximadamente 80 cm las cuales uso para dar unos cuantos corte al monstruo, por el otro, Diego, prefirió pelear con sus manos desnudas, la criatura intento darle un zarpazo usando sus garras, pero este la esquivo, y le propino un golpe a la altura de uno de sus hombros rompiéndole algunos huesos, haciendo que esta retrocediera del dolor, quiso atacarlo una vez más pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Diego aparece rápidamente detrás de la criatura, le agarró de la cabeza y le rompió el cuello.

-Demasiado lento- le decía al cuerpo ya inmóvil.

Para Esteban no le era muy fácil, resultó que la espadas que el recogió tenían poco filo por lo cual no podía hacer mucho, después de dar un juego de cortes a la bestia se quedo parado al frente de esta a un par de metros, la bestia lo miro (como si tuviera ojos) y después de lanzar un rugido se lanzo directamente sobre él, a los pocos centímetros el extendió una de las espadas provocando que la criatura se auto apuñalara dándole muerte.

Después de esto ambos miraron a donde debería estar su amigo solo para encontrar a la tercera en el suelo con tremendas quebraduras expuestas y respirando apenas, pensaron que le aplico lo mismo que a aquel instructor al verla sufrir. Pero su preocupación se centro devuelta en otro grupo de cuatro de estas bestias, Diego para apresurase tomo ágilmente un arco del suelo con dos flechas las cuales al dispararlas dieron a la cabeza de ambas. Esteban lanzó sus espadas las cuales se clavaron en el pacho de una de esta, después tomo del cuello de la restante y le arranco un pedazo de la tráquea.

-bien creo que es hora de irnos antes de que aparezca otra más de estas cosas- dijo Diego una vez cayo la ultima.

-opino lo mismo, pero ¿no crees que nos seria útil algo de las cosas que quedaron de los ponis estos que están muertos?-

- está bien toma algo que nos sirva y nos largamos-

-espera ¿donde está Raúl?-

-Seguramente raptando uno de esos equinos coloridos, no hay tiempo para preocuparse por el larguémonos ya-

-no, no lo harán hasta que nos digan que son ustedes- les dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos al darse la vuelta se encontraron con dos ponis, uno de ellos era un unicornio, tenía el ojo derecho parchado y el otro era de color celeste, su pelaje era gris y la melena roja. El otro era uno de tierra color verde, melena negra y ojos café. Estos dos ponis le estaban apuntando a cada uno con una espada, dejando sin posibilidad de defenderse a los dos, pero de la nada apareció otra de esta bestia solo que esta medios tres metros y tenía un aspecto más reptiliano. Los dos humanos ya se preparaban para escapar hasta que vieron as su compañero yendo hacia ellos con un pastel, de quien sabe donde lo consiguió, en las manos.

-Hey Chicos miren lo que conseguí- les gritaba mientras alzaba al aire el pastel, justo cuando la bestia empezó a atacarlo

-¡Raúl cuidado!- le advirtió Diego, por suerte el ataque fallo, pero no del todo.

-Hey casi me das bestia inmunda… ¡mi pastel!-

Diego y Esteban quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver esto e intentaron huir despavoridamente ante tal hecho, pero los dos ponis los agarraron de la ropa ates de que lo hicieran preguntándole que sucedía. Ambos no quisieron responder mientras con cara de espanto les señalaban a su amigo, para sorpresa de los ponis, el humano restante les demostró que es lo que pasa cuando arruinan su "pastel". Lo que vieron fue a un sádico haciéndole las peores cosas a la pobre bestia, una vez terminado se les acerca a los demás, solo para preguntar si ya era hora de irse.

-¿Pero que diablos fue eso?- preguntó el unicornio.

-no lo s- le respondió su compañero.

-bien ya que esto termino creo que ya es hora de irnos- decía Esteban mientras los tres se estaban yendo.

-no, no se irán hasta que nos digan que son y a que vinieron- los detuvo devuelta el unicornio.

-está bien, solo que no podemos hacerlo aquí no si vuelven a aparecer más de esas cosas-

-bien-

-oigan antes de irnos ¿Qué podemos llevarnos algo de los que hay tirado aquí con los cadáveres?- pregunto Esteban.

-si, los carroñeros vendrán también a hacer lo mismo así que tomen lo que quieran-

Después de eso cada uno levantó unas cuantas alforjas que estaban tiradas, Esteban coloco las espadas en sus respectivas vainas. Una vez fuera del pueblo Diego le pregunto dónde estaban a uno de los ponis, el cual le respondió que se encontraban en Equestria.


End file.
